1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus capable of changing audio characteristic to match various environments in which the audio is output, and a method of controlling the electronic apparatus to change the audio characteristic.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a television (TV), an audio apparatus and so on, outputs an audio of a broadcasting or a multimedia content. The audio output of the electronic apparatus may be variously implemented, but, for example, in a TV for family use, is often implemented in a simple type, such as a stereo speaker or the like. Accordingly, since sound listening environment of the TV at home centers around the simple stereo speaker implemented in the TV, the audio output at home is limited as compared with an audio output at a theater or a specialized audio/video (A/V) listening room.
The audio that the electronic apparatus outputs may include various audio components according to substances of the broadcasting or the multimedia content. The audio components may be, for example, performer's lines or background music in a movie, anchor's voices in news, stadium cheering in sports, etc. By the way, if a user reduces a volume of audio at night time or not to disturb anyone, even audio components the user wants to listen are also decreased as all the audio components are decreased. For example, if the user decreases the volume of audio while watching a movie, the user may have difficulty hearing performer's lines, which deliver information. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult for the user to properly adjust audio components the user wants only by adjusting the volume of audio.
In a related art electronic apparatus, in order adjust the audio components the user wants, the user selects an acoustic mode, from among a plurality of acoustic modes of emphasizing specific audio components, respectively, using a menu provided by the electronic apparatus. However, in this case, there is a discomfort in that the user has to locate and select every acoustic mode she or he wants on the menu.